Destined Together
by Potterheads09
Summary: Hermione finds out a secret on her 17th birthday that changes her life forever and added to those is the strange dreams she has been getting
1. Prologue

**Authors Note : This is a fic by two friends. This is our first fic so please go easy on us. Constructive criticism are welcome & don't forget to drop a review. **

**Disclaimer : We don't own Harry Potter . All belongs to JKR (she is awesome btw).**

_**DESTINED TOGETHER**_

**Prologue:**

"Everybody I present to you my daughter Pandora Lyra Riddle " said a snakelike voice. There he stood holding a beautiful girl child with pale skin and big black doe shaped eyes and a shock of black hair .Beside him was a woman with dark unruly hair who looked upon the two of them with pride in her eyes. Surrounding those three were the Malfoy's & some dark cloaked figures bowing their heads in respect to the heir of their master.

"Lucius step forward", said Lord Voldemort. A man with straight blonde hair, steely blue eyes and cruel features grudgingly came forward."Lucius we want you and Narcissa to be Pandora's godparents", finished Bellatrix.

Narcissa Malfoy then stepped forward and said in a frantic voice, "We are honoured and all but we need to leave Bella, if they get to know the heir was born they will get to any lengths to have her." No sooner had she said that;a loud bang was heard.

There stood the members of the Order. Everything was quiet for a second and then chaos ensued. Everybody started firing curses left and right. "My lord you need to leave" started Lucius Malfoy but he silenced him with a look .

"Lucius I want you to do me another favour" hissed Lord Voldemort. Lucius was surprised for a moment; what favour his dark lord might need."Yes my lord" cried Lucius."I want my daughter to spearhead my revolution in the years to might face dangers and threats from blood traitors, I want my daughter to marry a pureblood. Wasn't your son born last month? ". A very confused Lucius said,"Yes, my Lord" "So,here is my proposal I want my daughter to marry your son". When he said those words Lucius expression changed from indifference to astonishment to glee.

Just then Dumbledore stepped forward,"Hand over the child Tom", he said. "Dumbledore you old loon came to wish my daughter well, too bad none of us want you here begone. "hissed Lord Voldemort. A chuckle escaped Dumbledore,"You still haven't lost your sense of humour Tom, now hand over the child so we can begone as you said."

"Go to hell Dumbledore.",yelled Bellatrix . "Now sister let's all take this easy you will hand over the girl and we will go away",reasoned Andromeda Tonks. "You are no sister of ours. You were disowned when you married that filthy mudblood.",yelled Narcissa.

"Now now cousin lets all calm down now.",said Sirius Black along with him stood James and Lily Potter, Remus Lupin, Marlene McKinnon, Frank and Alice Longbottom , Professor McGonagall and Alastor Moody.

Losing his patience Mad-Eye Moody stepped forward and pushed Narcissa out of the way and grabbed the child from Bellatrix's arms. And then everything went dark no Lumos spell worked and when the lights came back the child was gone along with the Order.

"Noooooo", screeched Voldemort and Bellatrix at the same time. "We will find her Bella I promise we won't let them hurt my goddaughter", consoled Narcissa.

**Order Headquarters**

"What are we going to do with her Albus?",asked McGonagall. "I will take her.",said Sirius and Andromeda at the same time. "No, you won't it will be too obvious",reasoned Remus. "I have an idea we will give her up for adoption",said Lilly. "That's a great idea and we will conceal her using a Concealment charm",finished Marlene.

So that is how Pandora Lyra Riddle became Hermione Jean Granger when she was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Granger

…...

**Hope you all liked it . We will try to post the next chapter ASAP. Oh and to clear some stuff**

**1. The Order escaped using Peruvian Darkness Powder.**

**2. Bellatrix is still married to Rodolphus Lestrange even though she bore Voldemort a child.**

**Don't forget to leave a review**

**Potterheads09**

**Mischief Managed**


	2. Prologue (2)

**Author's Note: Please welcome Storm who has accepted my request to help me. **

**Thanks to all you guys who Favourite / Follow the story you guys are awesome when I saw all those in the morning I was really overwhelmed. It totally made my day.**

**And a special thanks to AnimagiPotter for the review and to clear something **

**No, nobody except Dumbledore knows that Hermione is Pandora. Rest unfortunately you have to wait and find out.**

**Everything belongs to JKR**

**Enjoy.**

**Prologue (2)**

"Mommy look what I just did!" called a 5-year-old Hermione Granger from the garden . Jean Granger approached the garden warily, she did NOT want to be surprised by a rainbow-hued snake again. She hadn't even known that rainbow-colored snakes existed! Her girl had a knack for finding the strangest things. She looked around the garden, trying to spot a bushy-brown head. "I'm HEEERE!" Hermione giggled from somewhere above her head. Ah there she was, sitting on a particularly high branch of their oak. "Honey, how did you get up there?" She asked, worry lacing her voice. " I jumped!" little Hermione giggled again. Jean made herself relax. She had probably learned how to climb from the boys next door and she _was_ tall for her age. "Very funny" she said "Can you jump back down , love?" "Yep. Five minutes." Jean sighed and went back inside. Hermione was probably the most hyper-active kid she had ever seen.

This was not the first time she had done strange things, there was this incident last summer when they were on a holiday with her aunt and she was so angry with her cousin calling her a bushy head that she somehow managed to break every glass in the room or that time when they were in a park and all the birds there started flying in crazy circles around her and formed sort of a halo over her head...

Hermione was enjoying the view when suddenly out of nowhere a form materialized next to her and said,"You shouldn't use magic with Muggles present all around you " with a quietly amused voice . She was so shocked that she slipped and fell out of the tree but she landed softly,almost as if someone held her as she fell. When looked up again the man was gone but she had his image imprinted in her brain. He had twinkling blue eyes behind half moon glasses and a long silver beard.

"MOMMY! I JUST SAW SANTA CLAUS!" she yelled as she ran back inside the house.

…...

**Hope you guys liked it. Another short prologue. Faster updates if we get more reviews. Thank you all once again for reading. Hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Thank you guys you are seriously awesome sooooooo many favs and follows I felt like crying. It was sooooooooooo awesome. Btw there are some parts taken from the book. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter. JKR does.**

**Chapter One**

**General POV**

"Hermione sweetheart could you please go answer the door?", asked Tom Granger. "Sure, Dad", said Hermione. "Yes, how may I help you.", asked Hermione. "Ms. Granger may I speak to your parents" , said a tall, stern looking woman dressed completely in black and wearing a weird pointy hat. "Sure, come in. MOM !DAD ! someone has come to meet you.",yelled Hermione.

"Mr.& Mrs. Granger My name is Minerva McGonagall and this is for you Ms. Granger ", the woman said , " I'd advise you to read it with your parents before you ask me questions."

She handed Hermione a letter and it was made out of some kind of thick parchment paper with an old-fashioned seal bearing a coat of arms. It was addressed to Ms. H. Granger and below it was a _very _detailed address , right down to her room. Herrmione and her parents exchanged looks. Finally, Jean made up her mind and invited McGonagall in. The Granger family settled opposite her , as a unit and opened the letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme_

_Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Granger ,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts_

_School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all_

_ necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

They were baffled when they read this. Everybody was speechless for a moment and then Tom Granger slowly said,"This is some kind of a joke. Now you can take off that pointy hat and announce which channel you are working for "

Jean began hyperventilating and Hermione just sat there. This was it. This was the missing piece, the feeling of not fitting in was finally clear. Instead of shock, surprise or even happiness, she felt...peace.

Tom and Jean started talking together, Tom angry and Jean near hysterical. Hermione met McGonagall's eyes and for the first time she saw understanding in them. "Mom, Dad.."she said quietly "It's true."

Tom and Jean stopped talking and looked at their daughter. "Baby , you are not a witch! We're _dentists_! This lady is lying and she is going to leave"

McGonagall stiffened. "Can you honestly tell me, Mr. and Mrs. Granger that nothing out of the ordinary had happened around your child?".

Hermione and her parents exchanged long looks again. They didn't need to talk. Hermione's weird incidents and weirder dreams were always in the back of their minds.

"It's true" , Hermione said again, "It's why I'm different."

The Grangers turned to Professor Minerva McGonagall who now had a kind expression in her stern face.

**Time Break**

"Mum, Dad look there it is Platform 9 ¾ and look at the train",exclaimed an awed Hermione Granger. Beside her stood her parents their mouths slightly agape and still wondering how their little girl turned out to be a witch.

"Honey, are you sure this isn't some kind of a joke and this Hogwarts place is safe and all", enquired Jean Granger with a hint of worry in her voice.

Hermione groaned and answered,"Mum, I thought we went through this already a million times and how can you not believe any of this after all we saw Professor McGonagall transfigure into a cat!".

Jean was about to reply when Tom Granger cut her off and said,"Let her be Jean, she has a point we _did _see her turning into a cat ." They'd also seen Goblins, gold, enchanted books and they had just walked through solid wall. They'd had a few weeks to get used to magic and "magical folk" but now that the moment was finally here Tom was feeling slightly ill.

They were both dentists. And their daughter was a witch. God , he thought, had a sick sense of humor.

Just then a whistle sounded through the mist . It was time to go. Hermione gave both her parents tight hugs and boarded the train. She waved until she couldn't see them and then dragged her trunk to find a compartment with a half-scared but determined expression . Just when she was about to go find a compartment she accidentally banged into a boy. He looked her age he had blonde hair and the palest face she had ever seen.

"Hi are you a first year too?",asked the boy."I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.", he said.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger" She flashed him a smile.

"So, are you a pureblood", he asked.

"I'm sorry a what?"

He rolled his eyes and asked,"Both your parents are magic aren't they".

A little embarrassed she answered,"No, they are Muggles. They're dentists".

When she said those words his features hardened and he sneered at her and said,"Better watch where you are going then Muggle-slime and stay out of my way ".

He shoved past her and she stood there like a statue, shocked by his rude behaviour.

Trepidation she had kept bottled in front of her parents filled her. Had she done something wrong? Was she not really a witch then?

Just then another boy came by and gave her a nervous smile and said in a shy voice, "Don't get upset by what he said he's a Malfoy, I'm Neville Longbottom by the way".

He had shaggy brown hair and warm brown eyes and large front teeth like her. She gave him a small smile and said,"I'm Hermione Granger".

"C'mon you can share my compartment and this Trevor" he held up an ugly toad.

Though she was slightly put off by the toad, Hermione followed Neville gratefully.

"Why was he so nice to me one second and so rude when I told him that my parents are muggles? ", questioned a curious Hermione.

Then Neville went into a long explanation about how some people treated Muggles and Muggle-borns differently because they are so called _Purebloods _, wizards and witches who never intermingled with muggles since the dawn of magic.

"Will being born a muggle affect my magic?" asked Hermione anxiously, there had been nothing about this in Hogwarts: A History!

"Of course not!" Neville assured her, " The self-cleaning dish rag and the everlasting room freshener were both invented by muggle-born wizards!"

"Well that's reassuring." Hermione said dryly but Neville was too busy ducking under the seats to notice her sarcasm.

"I can't find Trevor!" he cried

"Are you sure?"

"My gran is going to kill me!" he moaned

Hermione looked at their half-open compartment door and sighed. "He must've have wandered outside. Come on then, I'll help you find him."

So they searched compartment after compartment, Hermione had already changed into her robes (robes! like a real witch!) so she observed the other students while keeping an eye out for Trevor.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one. ", she asked the two boys occupying a compartment. One had flaming red hair and freckles and the other had messy jet black hair and glasses.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said the redheaded boy. He seemed to have his wand in his hand like he was about to do magic so she was naturally curious

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

She sat down in one of the seats and made herself comfortable and then he started chanting the strangest spell she have ever heard.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." He waved his wand, but nothing happened. The rat stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" she asked.

"Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I

mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you." , she said all of this in one breath.

They were silent for a minute and then the red-haired boy muttered, "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter," said the other one.

"Are you really?" , she asked , suddenly very curious, she'd read a lot about him, he had survived the killing curse delivered by the darkest wizard known, a wizard so feared that he still wasn't called by true name even 10 years after his assumed death. Assumed because some believed that he was too powerful to go with Death.

"I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books. for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century." , she told him.

"Am I?", Harry Potter asked her, suddenly dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me,", she told him, Merlin's beard, the boy really had no clue how famous he was.

Merlin's beard. She relished saying that instead of Jiminy or Blimey or something nowhere near that wonderful-sounding.

"Do either of you know what house you'll be in?", she asked them. " I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, I'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon.", she told them that and rejoined Neville to go search for his toad.

Finally after searching for so long they found Neville's frog. Then she left him to go talk to the conductor.

"Sir, I was wondering how long do we have left of this ride.", Hermione asked the conductor

"We're nearly there love, will be there by 20 minutes, go sit in your compartment like a nice boy now.", the conductor replied without glancing at her.

"I'm a girl" , she muttered but the conductor ignored her again

Hermione was on her way back to her compartment when that Malfoy boy left Harry's compartment fuming along with his posse who were groaning in pain. The compartment was a total mess with sweets all over the floor and Ron was picking up his rat by its tail.

"What has been going on?" , Hermione asked them.

"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No - I don't believe it - he's gone back to sleep-" And so he had.

"You've met Malfoy before?"

Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.

"I've heard of his family", Ron said darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side."

He then turned to Hermione and asked, "Can we help you with something?"

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!" Hermione then told them in an impatient voice.

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us." , Ron replied to Hermione indignantly

"Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right - I only came in here because I was worried about you.", Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

Hermione made her way back to her compartment with a huge grin on her face. "Ha, there you go Mr. Holier-than-thou Malfoy, Harry Potter and a fat old rat put you in your place."

She hummed a merry tune and joined Neville.

**A long chapter after nearly a week of no updates, Hope you guys liked it. Let us know what you guys think or have any questions for us by leaving a review or PM us. You guys can call us Storm and Phoenix (NOT INSPIRED BY X-MEN FOLKS, WE'RE UNIQUE). Faster updates for more reviews. XD **

**Potterheads09 (a.k.a Storm & Phoenix)**

**Mischief Managed **


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Hermione POV **

**1st Year**

" Please let me be in Gryffindor! or at least Ravenclaw!" , thought a worried Hermione, She'd put the hat on eagerly enough but now her stomach was in knots.

"_Ah! Merlin's beard I haven't seen a mind like this in nearly half a century. Such...potential..oh! now I see,no wonder then." ,___mused the sorting hat

I gulped as the Hat chatted in my ear, I've always been smart but what did that old battered thing mean by no wonder?, I thought.

The Hat chuckled.

"_Ah such interesting games Fate plays...Now about your house, Slytherin is your best choice or perhaps Ravenclaw but you are too rebellious so the house that needs you the most is..._GRYFFINDOR!" , shouted the Hat.

The relief that filled her was instantaneous though her brain had already started analysing every word the Hat had said as she sat down at the Gryffindor table she really had to read more about that Hat, she started enquiring about the library sweetly to the rather pompous Prefect sitting beside her but the name Malfoy, Draco caught her attention. She scowled as Malfoy sauntered up to the hat, it barely touched his (probably bleached) blonde hair before the hat shouted , "Slytherin" . She sighed in relief . She wasn't biased but perhaps nasty _were_ meant to be Slytherins,something about that Malfoy made her nervous like he was bad news but Hermione was a very observant girl. She saw something in his eyes, like he knew something everyone else didn't and something drew me to him like we were supposed to be best friends the first time I talked to him.

And the list was quite long and went on for sometime Hermione was least bit interested about other and was examining the enchanted ceiling when one name caught her attention

"Potter Harry" when that name was called whispers broke out like little fires all over the hall

things like "Potter, did she say?" ; "The Harry Potter?" were heard from all four tables.

Hermione saw many people craning their necks to get a good look at him. Hermione thought he looked rather sick and he kept mumbling something to himself and finally the hat shouted GRYFFINDOR the din that followed was nearly deafening. The Gryffindors were all trying to shake his hand and two boys who had flaming red hair and looked identical with mischievous smiles kept shouting 'We got Potter' . The last person to be sorted was a black boy named Blaise Zabini and he went into Slytherin. Then Professor Dumbledore got to his feet. He was beaming at all of them his arms were wide open, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome", he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin

our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit!

Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Hermione was a bit flabbergasted and more than a little taken aback here was the man she idolized and she just didn't expect him to be like this this...she can't even find the right word to describe it but she stopped thinking about that once her eyes fell upon the food and just then she remembered how hungry she was. She took a piece of chicken and started eating cutting it into small bites and opposite to her Ronald was stuffing his face like he has never seen food at all, disgusted she turned away. When everybody finished eating the food disappeared and then the pudding appeared then the talk turned to families

"I'm half-and-half" , said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

The others laughed.

"What about you, Neville?" , asked Ronald.

Losing interest she turned to person next to her and noticed for the first time he had the same flaming red hair as Ronald Weasley she shyly introduced herself and he said his name was Percy Weasley and they started talking about subject and somehow they ended up talking Transfiguration while he seemed somewhat sweet he had a rather haughty attitude. Finally after everything vanished from their plates Professor Dumbledore stood up and started talking again "Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the red-headed twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

He seemed dead serious to me and yet some idiots had the nerve to laugh. While the headmaster was still talking her eyes wandered around to the other teachers sitting there one of the teachers suddenly caught her eyes he had a purple turban around his head just then he looked up and met her eyes and a shiver ran through her spine and she looked away immediately frightened not before she noticed just for a second his eyes flashed red . She was lost in thought and by the time she recovered from it she was already in dorm she half-heartedly introduced herself to her dorm mates her thoughts full of the purple turbaned teacher . That night when she fell asleep she dreamt about the purple tubaned teacher and unknown to her another person in the same tower dreamed about him too.

**Time Break**

I couldn't believe my eyes those two were taking up Malfoy's tauntings seriously and they were going to fight him . They barely know how to cast a decent spell and yet they are foolish and selfish enough that they didn't even think about their house reputation if they got caught. She thought angrily . She was fuming when she heard about this and confronted Malfoy about this. He had the nerve to laugh at her face but something was a little off about his attitude he somewhat seemed nice to her almost friendly .

She pushed away those thoughts when she saw those two tried to sneak away and she couldn't keep her anger in check and said in an angry voice

"I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry."

She switched on the lamp and Ronald had the nerve to order her to go to bed.

"I almost told your brother", I snapped, "Percy - he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this."

Even after she told them that they went THE NERVE OF THOSE TWO

Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily. She followed Ronald through

the portrait hole and hissed at them

"Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves, I

don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the

points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching

Spells."

They snapped at her to go away and angry and humiliated beyond measure she turned to go to bed muttering to herself , about how they were going to be expelled , only to find the portrait empty.

"Now what am I going to do?" , I asked them.

"That's your problem." , snapped Ronald . "We've got to go, we are going to be

late.

They started moving when I caught up to them and told them I was going with them

"D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me?

If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying

to stop you, and you can back me up." , I told them sweetly but fuming inside.

Just then they heard some sort of snuffling.

"Mrs. Norris?" , breathed Ronald . It wasn't Mrs. Norris. It was Neville. He was curled up on the floor, fast asleep, but jerked suddenly awake as they crept nearer.

"Thank goodness you found me! I've been out here for hours, I couldn't

remember the new password to get into bed." , she was relieved to see him and almost felt guilty that she didn't go check on him.

"Keep your voice down, Neville. The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't

help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere." , I told Neville softly

"How's your arm?", asked Harry.

"Fine," said Neville, showing them. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a

minute."

"Good - well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you

later -"

"Don't leave me!", cried Neville, scrambling to his feet, "I don't want to

stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already."i

"If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that

Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you." , Ronald cried angrily

I opened my mouth to retort back when Harry hissed at her to keep quiet .

They flitted along corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn I expected to run into Filch or Mrs. Norris, but they were lucky. They sped up a staircase to the third floor and tiptoed toward the trophy room.

Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. Cups, shields, plates , and statues winked silver and gold in the darkness. They edged along the walls, keeping their eyes on the doors at either end of the room. Time went by and yet Malfoy didn't arrive. Then suddenly there was a noise in the next room

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Horror-struck she followed Harry

silently toward the door, away from Filch's voice.

"They're in here somewhere," they heard him mutter, "probably hiding."

"This way!" Harry mouthed and they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. They could hear Filch

getting nearer. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke

into a run -he tripped, grabbed Ron around the waist, and the pair of

them toppled right into a suit of armor.

The clanging and crashing were enough to wake the whole castle.

"RUN!" Harry yelled, and the four of them sprinted down the gallery, not

looking back to see whether Filch was following - they swung around the

doorpost and galloped down one corridor then another, Harry in the lead,

without any idea where they were or where they were going - they ripped

through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled

along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was

miles from the trophy room.

"I - told -you," I gasped, clutching at the stitch in my chest,

"I - told - you."

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," said Ron, "quickly as

possible."

"Malfoy tricked you." , I told to Harry. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you - Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off."

They twisted and turned and finally ended up meeting Peeves. It wasn't going to be that simple now she thought. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.

"Shut up, Peeves - please - you'll get us thrown out."

That bloody poltergeist cackled.

"Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty. " His words were absolute rubbish

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please." , I told him sweetly

"Should tell Filch, I should." , that damn Peeves said in a saintly voice, but his

eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."

That fool Ronald made matters worse by snapping and effectively provoking Peeves.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" , bellowed Peeves , "STUDENTS OUT OF BED

DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR"

Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the

corridor where they slammed into a door - and it was locked. Damn it

"Oh, move over." I snarled them and grabbed Harry's wand and tapped the lock and whispered, 'Alohomora!"

The lock clicked and the door swung open - they piled through it, shut

it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening.

"Which way did they go, Peeves?" they heard the lunatic caretaker saying. "Quick, tell me."

"Say 'please."'

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," said Peeves in his

annoying singsong voice.

"All right -please."

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say

please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!" And they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing

away and Filch cursing in rage.

She turned around and stood there petrified. They were in a corridor. The

forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now she knew why it was

forbidden.

She was looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that

filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads.

Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.

It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them. They started running again to a door on the other side and once all of them were out Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back down the corridor.

Filch must have hurried off to look for them somewhere else, because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared - all they wanted to do was put as much space as possible

between them and that monster. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.

"Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at their flushed faces.

"Never mind that - pig snout, pig snout." , panted Harry, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into armchairs.

It was a while before any of them said anything. Neville, indeed, looked

as if he'd never speak again.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up

in a school?" , asked Ronald finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one

does.

When she got both her breath and her bad temper back again. "You

don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" , I snapped at them. "Didn't you see

what it was standing on.

"The floor?" , Harry suggested dumbly. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too

busy with its heads."

"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."

Obviously they hadn't noticed it she thought and then snapped at them,

"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed -

or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

I left those idiots standing there all the while thinking what was the three headed dog guarding.

**Time Break**

I was leaving Charms when I heard Ronald mimicking me and then she heard the meanest words someone had told about her. "It's no wonder no one can stand her she's a nightmare, honestly. " Tears started forming in her eyes and she knocked into someone blindly ran to the girls bathroom.

"Hermione tell us what is wrong. You have been in there crying for ages" , she barely heard one of her classmates say . All she heard was Ronald's voice in her head saying "No wonder she has got no friends" . After sometime I heard a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of someone's feet. When I came out of the stall I saw the most hideous creature one could set eyes upon . It was 12 feet tall and had grey skin , it had a lumpy body and a bald head . From nearly 5 feet away I could smell the worst stench .

I slowly tried and inched away from it and towards the door and when I tried to open it the door was locked . Just then it turned and set its horrible red eyes upon me . I let out a high pitched squeal and far away I heard somebody calling my name I was certainly imagining things due to fear .

The troll tried to squash me with its club and I ducked into the nearest stall . It started destroying things left and right and I shrinked against the nearest wall . Then suddenly somebody was there trying to pull her towards the door but she was frozen in her place.

Just then the troll let out a glass shattering howl and that woke her out of her trance she saw the troll with somebody's wand sticking out of its nose . And that's when she noticed Harry holding onto the trolls club and Ronald trying to help him .

Just then she heard Ronald cry the spell they fought over "Wingardium Leviosa!" and then the club flew out of its hand and dropped with a sickening crack over its head .

Then she gathered up her courage and asked in a shaky voice , "Is it - dead?"

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of us look up.

We hadn't realized what a racket we had been making, but of course,

someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A

moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room,

closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell

took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper , and sat quickly

down on a toilet, clutching his heart.

Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and

Harry. She had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white from anger .

"What on earth were you thinking of?" , asked Professor McGonagall, with

fury evident in her voice. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in

your dormitory?"

Those two didn't even open their mouth to defend themselves . She pitied them an angry troll was thousand time better a furious McGonagall and if it wasn't for her tthey wouldn't have gotten into so much trouble .

To save them I spoke to McGonagall

"Please, Professor McGonagall - they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

She managed to get to her feet at last and started lying TO A TEACHER no less for the first time in her life

"I went looking for the troll because I - I thought I could deal with it

on my own - you know, because I've read all about them."

Ronald seemed kind of speechless and dropped his wand so she continued

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand

up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have

time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they

arrived."

Those two miserably tried and failed to look as though this story wasn't new to them.

"Well - in that case..." said Professor McGonagall, staring at the

three of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of

tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

She hung her head in shame. Then Professor McGonagall continued

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," she told them. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

She left and she got the feeling like someone was watching her and when she looked up she noticed for a second Quirrelll's eye turn red frightened beyond measure after the troll she ran all the way to common room . It was noisy and packed and she waited for the two of them to arrive. When they finally arrived the three looked at each other and there was an uncomfortable silence lingering finally she couldn't bear it anymore so she said , "Thanks."

and the three of them ended up saying it at the same time . They cracked a smile and went towards the food .

From that moment on the three became inseparable and that was the moment the Golden Trio as they will be known in the later years began or maybe it began when they knocked out the troll .

**Hey to all you lovely readers. First of all we're so sorry. Storm's laptop got extinct so it is only me writing and I'm in the last year of my school so I have a hell load of homework to finish and I a **_**very**_** limited laptop using hours. **

**So we're sorry again and we will try and post a new chapter ASAP. **

**Don't forget to drop a review and please tell us what you guys are thinking. And sorry if there are any grammatical errors. **

**Phoenix**

**Mischief Managed**


	5. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hello readers! This is Storm, Phoenix and I apologise for not uploading for err.. a long time, but because of a lot of boring reasons and excuses (daily life works against us) we've decided to alternate chapters. This chapter is by yours truly! Enjoy!_

_P.S I still don't have my laptop back :'( and Phoenix still has hell loads of homework to finish_

_BTW This is just kinda a filler chapter _

_**P.P.S READ A/N BELOW AFTER READING THE CHAPTER!**_

_** Read and Comment**_

-#-#-#-#-

Chapter 5

Hermione grinned as she eyed her handiwork, the sinister looking fumes almost looked pretty . She was careful not to get to close to inhale them. Draco Malfoy was not going to get away with almost killing them! And losing points for Gryffindor! But she decided to go easier on him and she had planned to earlier because he had unknowingly led into an adventure..a mystery! She had spent several nights perusing tomes in the library but she hadn't found any references to a three-headed dog in Hogwarts yet.

She grinned again as the potion changed colour. It was ready. She filled a vial with it and settled down with yet another book on Cerebrus like creatures with a smirk that would've made a seventh-year Slytherin proud.

-#-#-#-#-

Draco Malfoy knew that it was going to be a bad day even before he woke up. As if to back up his intuition, his left eye started twitching. It hadn't done that since some of his father's..unsavoury friends had appeared unannounced. He sighed. It was going to be a long day...

-#-#-#-#-

Draco pulled at his tie again and took another sip of his pumpkin juice. Was it just him or was it really hotter today? Crabbe and Goyle looked same as ever...

He felt jittery and Malfoys (even 11-year-olds) did not get jittery! He swallowed the rest of his juice and made his way to the dungeons leaving his sidekicks still busy stuffing their faces at the Slytherin table.

Where the dungeons always this dark? Draco felt as if his heart was trying to burst out of his ribs, he almost moaned with relief when he reached the empty Potions classroom.

Only to shriek when all the (dead!) ingredients set neatly on the tables turned towards him. As he stared, frozen with horror, the beetles, lizards and even the lacewing flies, rose menacingly, their eyes glued to his every movement.

Draco whimpered and ran out of the classroom tripping over himself only to run into someone.

"You alright Draco?"

Crabbe! Must not look like a scared Hufflepuff!

"Of course I am you..Crabbe! what happened to your teeth!?"

"Whaa?"

But Draco had already scampered away.

-#-#-#-#-

"Isn't that Draco Malfoy?"

"He looks sort of frazzled doesn't he?"

Neither witch noticed a bushy brown-haired witch smirking into her book.

-#-#-#-#-

Draco whimpered yet again as he panted his way to the Slytherin common room. Someone had managed to pull a prank on him (him!) combining all his fears- the dark, dead things coming back to life, vampires and that meant only his worst fear was left...

AAAAAAARRRGHH!

MIRRORS!

_A/N: Now to clear a few things up, Hermione spiked Draco's pumpkin juice with Abject Fear Potion, she does not know Draco's fears. And Draco was just hallucinating, none of all that really happened :P_

_This chapter is just to show the Slytherin side of Hermione, Phoenix and I decided that we didn't want to stick strictly to canon events all the time! That would be boring! _

_P.S Isn't it ironic that Draco (who grows up to look absolutely amazing btw) is scared of mirrors? :P_

_We will try and post another ASAP _


End file.
